


Intervention

by theworldisblue



Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: A little bit of fluff at the end, Gen, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Overworked, bart is impulse, cassie is a good friend, cassie is wondergirl, definitely not a specific timeline, good parent Bruce Wayne, i don't know its kind of all over the place, kon is superboy, kon tries though good for him, poor bart is lost, probably au idk, this might be ooc sorry, tim is robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldisblue/pseuds/theworldisblue
Summary: It was what a team did. They filled in for each other. They made each other stronger. And they helped each other any way they knew how. That included what could be considered tattling to parents, or bosses more like. Maybe. It didn't really matter which.The Young Justice team is new and they don't know each other that well yet. So when Tim starts unhealthily obsessing over a case, a few of the members band together to get some help.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 187





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I wrote the first part of this fic forever ago. I really didn't like it at first so I kind of just let it be, but I came back to it not too long ago and realized it wasn't as bad as I thought. I figured it was worth it to finish it up and put it on here.
> 
> Also, the timeline on this is very vague. I have read bits and pieces of the young justice comics, but this is probably going to differ from canon a lot. Also, sorry if anyone is ooc I don't really write people outside of the batfam all too much. 
> 
> Anyways, I put very minimal editing into this, so do with that what you will.

Robin has to have superpowers. Kon is completely sure of it by now. Not the sort of superpowers where he could lift trains or fly or any of that. No, like, the kind of superpowers that lets him sit in the same case for _nine days straight_ with god knows how much sleep and 7 cups of coffee by noon _minimum._ He didn't even want to think about how much it would just _suck_ to be the thing that Robin hyper focuses on. That really seems to be one of his only settings. It was either that or completely out of this reality in some manic episode. At least, he had been told. Albeit, Nightwing probably wasn't the best source of information on that front. Mostly because with the whole team’s experience combined, it was only ever the one. Complete, serious, focus. 

Granted, the team was new. Pulled together just a good few months ago in an effort to unite the new wave of young heroes, presumably something like Nightwing’s titans once were. It wasn't a horrible idea really. Even sounded fun at first. And, to be fair, it was fun. Sometimes. It was just the simple fact that all the young heroes on the team didn't really know each other all that well. _Yet._ That was what Nightwing kept saying. _Yet._

A few weeks back he had suggested some scavenger-hunt-but-also-as-a-team-building-exercise thing to help them get closer. It was the kind of thing that sounded really lame and childish at first, but turned out to be extremely hard. It was basically a wild goose chase of a way to find out each other's secret identities. It also, sunsequentailly led to the team finding out about who Batman, and well, Nightwing were as well. It wasn't really that far of a leap anyhow. Kon definitely wasn't expecting for the infamous Batman, with his _colorful_ reputation to be a celebrity. Especially not one with, well, the reputation Bruce Wayne was sporting over in Gotham. Learning each other's names was a vain effort to get the team to be closer and for the most part, it sort of worked. That is, until it came to Tim and his whole… family? It was something about the mask, Kon liked to think. The minute it came on, it was like any semblance of a person had been whisked away. Replaced with an unstoppable machine. It was like this for all the Bats, so he never really thought too hard about it. 

It was because of this that referring to them by their actual names felt wrongly intimate. Those names belonged to people with lives, not faceless vigilantes. Plus, it's not like he ever saw many of them out of costume enough to use their real names _anyway._

Except Tim, of course. Because Tim was their leader. His leader. That meant he was about as much a part of the team as any of the others. And, although dealing with the newly named heroes in Gotham was a stressful thing to consider, Tim really wasn't so bad when they were not actively on a case. We’ve been over this. It's the hyperfocus. Once he sets on a mission, he is no longer a fourteen year old kid who likes to play video games in his (very few) free moments. He's a hero through and through. He's Robin. 

It had thrown the whole team off at first, but the months since they had met him had softened the intensity of it and soon it was nothing but normal. The thing is, Kon was used to _Robin_ hyperfocusing on a mission. Sure, Tim was serious and maybe sort of bossy, but Robin was the guy to look out for. And, as we’ve established, Tim and Robin were in many ways not the same. 

That's why the fact that _Tim_ had spent the last nine days doing nothing but trying to crack the same case was slightly unnerving. At least that's what Kon had whispered to Cassie the morning of day number nine. To be completely honest, Cassie hadn't really given much thought to Tim and his little one person party he had going on over on the kitchen table. Tim, well, he was smart, logical. She hadn't even considered he could need someone to help regulate him when it came to work. Hell, he was more adult than most adults she had met. 

Still, at Kon’s words, she shifted over to look at the newly minted Robin, hunched over the computer in front of him. Litters of papers piled around him, some of the closest ones crinkled and wet with what she could only guess was recently spilled coffee. Which wasn’t exactly super hard to sell, considering the array of coffee cups fanning around him as if they had been artistically placed for the aesthetic. Tim himself was sitting in the middle of it all, red rimmed eyes and messy hair only adding to the look. 

Maybe Kon had a point. It appeared that even acting like an adult didn't actually make you one in all respects. Because, to be frank, this was unhealthy. And since Tim seemed to be willfully oblivious to it, it was up to her to enlighten him. Leader be damned, they were a team now. And teams looked out for each other. At least, that's what she told herself as she moved towards the boy. 

His head was in his hands at that moment. She vaguely registered the ink staining the cuticles on two of his nails, probably from a burst pen. As she got closer, she could make out his stiff posture. He was wired down to the very bone, ready to snap at anything that came running at him. He looked up as she approached, dark circles acting as rings around the planets that were his red tainted eyes. When was the last time he slept?

“Hey Tim,” she started, sounding more confident than she felt. “You still working on the Audilson case?”

She was teetering on the edge of his seat, peering over his shoulder in an attempt to pretend to be interested in whatever was on the screen. He didn't look away from the screen as he responded, “Uh, yeah, I’m about… there.”

She waited, seeing if maybe he was going to continue. As if she expected him too. He didn't. “So, uh, why don't you take a break or something. You know, this won't run away if you give it an hour to take a shower or something.” 

She had tried her best to keep her tone light, but still demanding, such as how she’ll consistently hear Diana speak to the boys in The League. Tim didn't even seem to hear her words, only seeming to register that she had, indeed, spoken. He mumbled something along the lines of, “Yeah, uh, thats cool.” It was so quiet she probably wouldn't have heard him if she wasnt so close. 

She tried to shove away her growing disappointment, and worry, amending that she really hadn't pushed so hard. She had been hoping that Tim would be easily pushed over, but apparently even lack of sleep, food, and basic bodily needs didn't weaken his oblivious bubble of resolve. She stood up straighter, clearing her throat before saying, “Tim you need to take a break. _Now._ ”

He didn't move a fraction from what he was doing, his eyes staying glued to the screen in front of him like some sort of hypnotization. He was mouthing something, presumably to himself, before shuffling through some of the papers beside him. Cass felt herself deflate as she stepped back from the boy, turning to rejoin her friends in front of the tragically underused TV.

“No luck?” Superboy asked her, turning his worried gaze back over to Tim at the table.

“What do you think?” She grumbled as she stole some popcorn from Bart. It was the sticky caramel kind that she really didn't like too much, but she consumed it anyway, thankful for something to curb her nerves. The fact that she couldn't summon up enough authority like Diana could bothered her more than she liked to admit. 

“I say we leave him be.”

It was Bart, his mouth full of popcorn, head turned towards their leader. He was speaking to himself more visibly now, breaking his semi-circle of coffee cups to paw at the papers underneath them. It's not that Bart didn't _care._ He just figured that was how people who worked with Batman _were._ They did unexplainable, and slightly questionable, things. But always got the job done. He had heard Wally talk about how Dick used to spring random training sessions on his generation of Titans. Surely whatever Tim was doing fell in right beside that. 

What was the point of worrying over what was probably nothing? Right? Wrong, apparently. At least, he was according to the murderous look on Cassie’s face. She was glaring at him from her place on the couch, her handful of popcorn long forgotten. “ _No_ ,” she started, her words directed straight at him, jabbing like small rocks being chucked at his chest, “this is unhealthy. We’re his team now. We’re supposed to do something. Dick’s Titans would do something.”

“What exactly are we supposed to be doing?” Kon interjected, “It's not like talking is getting us anywhere and, well, usually when we have an issue he's the one with an answer. It's not like we can ask him how to help himself.”

Bart watched as Cassie’s face lit up, her blue eyes sparkling like Wonder Woman's sometimes did when she was passionate about something. It was different with Cass. Where Diana’s eyes flashed over like a quick film and then set in determination, Cassie’s eyes sparkled like little shards of glass had broken through the surface. It was beautiful with her youth and the mischievous glint separated the look from Diana. Made it entirely her own. 

The look came with an idea, as Bart would soon learn, because she was asserting their plan of action before he could even say yes. And let it be known, if he was given the courtesy, he would have said no. 

“If we can't ask Tim how to help Tim then we’ll have to go ask someone who’s known him longer than a few months. Someone who could most definitely get him away from that computer without too much fuss. Someone like, maybe-”

She never got to finish her thought, since Kon decided to interrupt her halfway through. Not that it mattered much to Bart, considering his brain was quick to fill in what she had meant to say. 

“-I swear Cass if you say Batman-”

“-no Kon if you would let me finish. I think we should go ask _Bruce Wayne_.”

Both boys protested at this, really they did, but Cass wasn't taking no for an answer. After what could only accurately be described as complete guilt tripping and a good twenty minutes of trying to actually make it to Gotham city together (getting lost somewhere along the way, thanks Bart), they were standing in front of the prestigious Wayne Enterprises building. It was sort of a home base for Bruce’s inherited billion dollar company, towering over Gotham like a steel and glass guardian angel. The sun was causing a bright glare off the windows, hidden by not a single cloud. It was an effort to try to see to the top, Cass’s eyes watering at the attempt. 

They were dressed in their civilian clothes, trying their best to maintain cover. Not that a few teenagers wanting to have a chat with arguably the most influential man in Gotham was super normal. “Are you sure about this?” Kon asked, the question mostly directed at Cassie, who now felt as sick as Bart looked. Knowing who Batman was and working with his Robin was one thing. But showing up at his office in the middle of the day for some favor? Now that was a completely other thing in itself. But Cass had made it this far, her resolve never letting up on the two teens she had dragged on this impossible mission with her. She had believed this was the solution, and like Diana, she was going to stick to her guns. A little doubt couldn't stop her. She refused to let it. 

She raised her head, straightening her back to address Kon with the authority she felt she needed to even go through with this. “Yes, now we’re wasting time standing out here. Come on.”

She pulled on their arms, leading them in the mercifully air conditioned building. It was chaotic in there, the lobby bustling with workers coming in and out, phones to their ears and briefcases bumping into thighs. She kept her grip on her arms, trying not to let the fact that she had slipped to only keep hold of the fabric of Barts very thin sweatshirt stress her out. It was much too hot for clothes like that anyway. He always seemed to be absent minded at best and this was a prime example. She was on a mission so she plowed her way through the business suits and strong cologne in order to reach the front desk. 

The lady at the front desk was young, her eyes the most peculiar shade of grey. She looked the kids over once, a plastic smile forming over her filler ridden face. “How can I help you children today?” She asked them, a sugary coating on her voice. Cass tried not to let the fact that she sounded like she was talking to a dog make her falter. 

“We’re here to see Mr. Wayne.”

“Ah,” the lady nodded, turning back to her computer screen for a second. She clicked on the keys a few times, her nails making them sound sticky. “So, do you have an appointment dear?”

She was looking at them amused, as if she knew they didn't. Cass could feel her gut drop out, but kept on a brave face. After all, _someone_ had too. Kon and Bart were looking like they might lose their lunch at any minute. “No, actually, but it's urgent.”

“Hm, well, that's what they all say. Look, I want to help you, but I can't let you in unless you have an appointment.”

She made a show of looking sad for them, no doubt waiting for the moment they left to go back to her solitaire game she was pretending she wasn't playing when they walked in. Cassie was feeling her confidence start to fade out when Bart spoke up.

“Look, just tell him it has to do with a kid named Tim. If he doesn't want to see us, then fine, but it couldn't hurt.” 

The receptionist’s eyes seemed to sharpen at that, her glare settling on Bart. “Look,” she snapped, letting the newfound coldness sweep over them, “if i bugged Mr.Wayne about every person who came in to ‘urgently’ see him, I'd never stop calling him. Either set an appointment or _leave_.”

Cass felt her chest inflate as she found her opening. “Fine, it's _your_ job. But I’ll have you know Mr. Wayne won't be very happy if you keep him from knowing crucial information about his personal intern.”

She turned to walk away, hoping that for coolness points the boys were following her movements. It's not like it mattered too much because like clockwork the ladies voice broke out again, calling them back. “Wait! Look,” she turned her gaze down to the watch on her wrist, all the previous chill seemingly dissolved, “he’s in a meeting right now, but it should wrap up within the next fifteen minutes. If you can wait, I'll call up after.”

Cass felt the warmth of a smile grace her face as she answered, “Of course, thank you,” she suddenly had half the mind to check for a nametag, “Beth.”

The smile stayed all the way up to Mr.Wayne’s office. Apparently he wanted to see them immediately. Cass made a mental note to thank Bart later for filling in for her crack in conviction earlier. It was what a team did. They filled in for each other. They made each other stronger. And they helped each other any way they knew how. That included what could be considered tattling to parents, or bosses more like. Maybe. It didn't really matter which. 

Mr.Wayne’s office was huge. She had known he was a billionaire, but something about knowing and seeing was very different. He was at one of the top floors, the walls of his office made completely of glass. There was a beautiful view of Gotham below. Probably the only time she's ever seen in it this light. She's so used to associating the city with dark alley corners and heavy capes fluttering in the cold night. But the city she was seeing from this height was alive. It was moving and flowing with the gracefulness of a fiery dancer, the people below all bustling through the streets in more colors than she knew to see. No wonder they all loved it so much. No wonder they wanted to protect it so badly. 

Bruce Wayne himself was sitting behind the desk in the middle of the far wall. It was dark wood and elegant looking. It looks like something that deserved to hold an expensive item or two, and then left to admire from a distance for the rest of time. Not that Bruce Wayne agreed, apparently, because there were papers piling the surface. Not haphazardly strewn like Tim’s had been, but stacked neatly and placed across the surface in what she assumed was organization. 

He looked up when they came in, sharp suit almost as piercing as his blue eyes. She tried to imagine him with a Batman mask on and failed. The boys trailed behind her and even though she couldn't actually see them, she could almost sense their tenseness. It greatly matched her own. She shuffled up to the man’s desk, letting her eyes wander around the beautiful office for a moment more, as if she was soaking up as much as she could before her inevitable death sentence. “Cassandra,” he spoke, making her eyes snap over to his face. He was calm, the stillness of his being calming hers ever so slightly. The rest of her though, was tight as a wire and it was all because of the gaze. The steady gaze that seemed to touch her very soul and pull all of her secrets from right under her. 

She remembers the first time she had shouldered the intensity of Tim’s gaze. His blue eyes wide like saucers and settling on her like she were the only thing in the world. Like she was a puzzle he so desperately wanted to understand. She understood now where Tim had learned it because Bruce’s gaze was more unnerving that she had ever anticipated. 

“You said you wanted to discuss Tim?” He asked. His voice was even, patient, but something in his body language screamed at her to hurry her answer. 

“Oh, well, uh, yeah actually,” she managed to say as she started to run her fingers through her hair. She vaguely registered how long it had gotten lately. “There's something going on with him. He, uh, has been obsessing over this one case. He hasn't looked up from his computer screen in days and usually we wouldn't bug you for something like this but we don't really know him all that well yet so we don't really know how to, you know, help him or anything. We were hoping you could help us help him.” 

She made sure she said “we” so that the point got across that, even though she was the ringleader of this little social call, the two boys by her shoulders were also just as much in fault. She waited for what felt like until the end of time as Bruce’s terrifyingly unnerving gaze flicked between the three of them. “How many days?”

“Going on nine. You know, if you count today it would be nine because today is the, uh ninth day,” Kon responded before Cass could. 

Bruce nodded for a moment, eyes shifting down as if he was rolling over the information in his head. As last he looked up, clearly having settled on a solution. It was remarkable how much the set determination in his eyes reminded her of Diana, but she didn't mention it to the man. “Thank you for letting me know. I’ll handle this by tonight, so until then, I ask that you leave it be.”

And then his phone rang and they were ushered out of his office by a waving hand.

Walking on the sidewalk away from the glass building, the sun soaked down into their skin, allowing them to shake off the chill of being under the scrutiny of _Batman_ of all people. “Did he sound mad?” Bart asked the two, rubbing his arms.

“He didn't _sound_ like anything.” Kon stated, “Red Tornado has got more emotion than that guy.”

“Not true,” Cass interjected, watching her feet as they made their way through the throngs of people around them, “It sounded like _too_ much. That was the problem. There were just too many things he was conveying all at once. So incredibly honest in the most secretive way. Men, they aren't usually like that.”

Both boys looked sideways at her, wondering where on earth her little inner monologue piece had sprung from. It didn't seem to matter too much, so they ultimately let it go. Besides, they had different things to focus on. The relief of getting the whole talking to Bruce Wayne thing was overshadowed by the ominous nature of his “I’ll deal with it response”. They hadn't the slightest clue what he meant. 

What they _definitely_ didn't expect was for Bruce Wayne to _show up_ at Titans Tower that night, completely unannounced. He stood in front of Bart, shoulders filling up the doorway. He looked more ruffled than he had hours earlier, suit slightly wrinkled and hair tousled out of the gel he had in. He stood straight and tall, letting his authority wash over the room. “Mr. Wayne, uh, you’re here,” he choked out, not missing how Cassie’s and Kon’s heads snapped over the side of the couch. 

The man nodded his head ever so slightly. “I’m here for Tim,” he said evenly, blue eyes surveying the room beyond the door. 

Bart turned slightly to get a good look at Tim, having not moved from his place at the table. There were a few more coffee cups than in the morning, this time stacked within others. A few of his papers had found their way to the floor and one of his socks had mysteriously disappeared. He looked a mess and Bart couldn't help but feel bad for calling his boss-dad-guardian here. He only tried to imagine what Iris would say to him if she caught him in such a state. 

He had half a mind to bar Bruce Wayne from the door. After all, they were a team and that meant protecting each other. The idea was appealing for pure badassery and loyalty points, but also not well thought through. Because, well, it was _Batman_ in front of him. Maybe it would be easier if the man was wearing his cowl. It would be harder to say no to the cowl, making the idea a much easier one to shoot down. Wordlessly, he stepped aside, allowing the man access to the tower. 

From the couch, Kon was silently cursing himself and his teammates for keeping the place so messy. He blamed Garfeild the most, simply because that guy had no clue how to clean up after himself. But he wasn't here. In fact, no one had been here all day except Bart, Cass, Tim, and himself. So the mess was still technically their fault, at least, he's sure that's how Batman saw it. 

The man walked in the room slowly, eyes glossing over Cass and Kon on the couch and slowly moving the take in the main room of the tower. He didn't linger long though, finding Tim and moving towards him with purpose. He could hear Cass’s breath hitch as they prepared to watch their leader get yelled at by one of the scariest people _ever_. And it was their fault too. How great.

There wasn't much they could do but watch in hopelessness as the scene unfolded before them. Bruce came up behind the boy, leaning forward to look over his shoulder. Tim noticed him a millisecond later, startling some of his sticky papers onto the floor. Boy was he a mess. Bruce Wayne only stepped around them, cocking his head to the side slightly. 

“B, sorry I didn't see you there,” Tim started, blinking profusely as he turned ever so slightly towards the man in his stool. 

“Clearly,” was all Bruce said, a sly amusement coating his voice. 

Tim let out a single, wary nod, before turning back to the papers in front of him. He looked slightly more ruffled now, like having the literal Batman reading over his shoulder was stressful. He didn't really have to try that hard to sell it to the others. For several moments Bruce’s eyes trained on the computer screen, flicking from each the individual papers piled around the tabletop. He even knelt down to pick up the ones from the floor, eyes flicking to the spies over by the couch as he did. 

Kon wasn't overly proud of how his blood seemed to freeze in his veins at the simple glance. Luckily, the man’s attention shifted to the papers in his hand, reading them over. And, with a start, Kon realized he really _was_ reading the papers. He was learning about the case right now. 

He tried not to think about how _odd_ that was. He had expected a disappointed lecture, maybe a laptop confiscation. But Bruce really looked like he was trying to understand what it was Tim was working on. He couldn't help but wonder why. It wasn't like it was Batman’s case. It was in Jump City and, to be frank, pretty small potatoes for Gotham’s big bad bat. 

“Stuck on a case?” He said finally, setting the papers down on the table. 

Tim shifted again, probably having almost forgotten of Bruce’s presence. “Huh? Oh, um, not exactly. It's right there, I just can't…”

He faded out, his quiet voice frustrated as he continued to type away. Bruce observed the screen for a moment more, whether it was to actually see what he was typing or to give him a chance to finish if he wanted, Kon didn't know. 

“So you’re stuck on a case.”

The words themselves were a question, but he said it like a fact. Tim’s shoulders slumped just slightly, gaze shifting up to Bruce before darting back to the screen. He bit his lip slightly as he answered, “Yeah, I’m stuck.”

Bruce nodded sagely having moved into their kitchen. They all still had a good view of him as he grabbed a glass of water. He pressed it into Tim’s hand as he spoke again, “For how long.”

“I- only a few days. I’ll get it, I’m close-” 

“It’s been nine.”

Tim stopped now, staring at his screen vaguely. Kon was probably the only one other than Bruce who could catch the _shit_ he muttered.

There was a beat where Bruce simply watched Tim before a curt, “Pack it up. We’re going home and _you’re_ going to sleep.”

Tim huffed for a moment, eyes raking over his incredibly messy work space. Kon was eternally grateful that Tim hadn’t thought to look in his direction yet. “But- look I’m almost done. Just, like, an hour-”

“You aren’t close to done Tim.”

“I can’t just-” He cut himself off with a sigh and looked despairingly up at the older man. 

Bruce narrowed his eyes and took a seat beside Tim at last. He was looking at Tim intently now, focus no longer split between reports, but on solely him. "Can't just what?"

“I can’t just _give up_ on it-” Tim started, voice rising. He shifted up in his seat, turning to face Bruce more directly. 

“Hm.” Bruce cut in for a moment while he nudged the forgotten cup of water in Tim’s hand. He took a long sip before continuing. 

“I don't want to decide to leave it. _You_ wouldn't leave it. The people that this guy hurt, they- well he hurt them. And he’d _still_ out there and probably hurting more people-”

“You can’t control that Tim.”

“Right, but I’m the guy who’s gotta catch him.” He took a few huffed breaths, eyes sliding over the crumpled papers and coffee cups surrounding him. “I want to catch him.”

His voice was impossibly small on the last part, as if truly realizing that Bruce was, indeed, correct. That Tim wasn't any closer to getting this guy. As if that very fact almost broke his heart.

“I want you to catch him too, but you won't. Not like this. You could sit here for a hundred more years and nothing would change. Nothing will until you give it a break.”

He looked dejectedly up at Bruce now. “What if I don't catch him? What if all I'm doing is wasting time and no matter what I do I don't get him?”

Kon tried not to let himself _feel_ those words. The fear that maybe all they were doing wouldn't be enough, simplified into something as simple as one case. He was expecting Bruce to tell Tim that he would catch the guy and not to worry or something. That's what Clark probably would have told him. Instead he heard Bruce say, “If it comes to that, we will do it together. For now, though, we won't know unless we _stop_.”

He gently closed the computer as Tim nodded in resignation. Bruce stood now, gathering papers into a semi-neat pile as Tim gazed at it all tiredly. Bruce moved to clean the coffee cups off the counter, stopping only to tell Tim to finish his water. He does what he’s told without another thought. In just under ten minutes, Bruce has piled all of Tim’s case notes on top of the laptop and cleaned up his space so that it looked as if Tim hadn't spent just over a week living there. 

He stopped and looked at Tim for a short moment, seemingly weighing something in his mind. “Tired?”

Tim hummed in agreement, staring lazily at the now clean table before him. Bruce nodded knowingly as he picked up the case work and grabbed onto Tim’s arm. “Come on then.”

He led Tim over to the door, seemingly unworried of the boy’s shoe-less, and half sock-less, feet. Tim must've noticed though, because he stopped just short of the door, eyes trained at them. “My shoes,” was all he said. 

“Want me to get them?” Bruce asked. Kon was about to volunteer to get them himself as Tim shook his head. 

“I don't know where they are.”

There was hardly a beat before Bruce piled the casework into Tim’s arms. He lifted the boy seconds later with ease. “Better?”

Tim was leaning in Bruce's arms, his head resting on his shoulder. He was hugging the casework to his chest as he closed his eyes. There was a smile in his voice as Tim answered. “Yeah, better.”

Kon tried not to let his eyes bug out of his head as he watched them leave. Bruce turned just as he was about to shut the door and peered back over to the kids. He nodded slowly as if to say _thank you_. Tim appeared to already be asleep inside his arms as he left. 

**Author's Note:**

> I still really haven't decided if I like this or not. The rapid pov changes are honestly really annoying to me, but I don't think it reads that bad, so I'm just gonna leave it. It also kind of went in a different direction than I was anticipating near the end, but I don't mind that much so I'll kept it. 
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you liked it. As always, you're welcome to tell me how you feel about it and give your own advice. Thank you for reading and drink lots of water.


End file.
